Broken Bones and Bonding
by PatrickJanesPerfectGirl
Summary: Carlisle is hurt after saving Esme from being attacked by another vampire, this is his story on how he recovers and how he bonds with Nessie and learns just how much his family care for him and how much he actually does love his wife.
1. Hurt

**Hey guys :) First ever Twilight story and it came along when I actually read the book and I was amazed at how much Carlisle and Esme seem to radiate love and how little he bonds with Nessie so I thought a bit of drama would bring it all together nicely.**

**I dont own Twilight or the characters and if I owned Peter Facinelli I would not be writing these :)**

**I know vampires wouldn't get hurt to this extent but I liked the idea and it's my story afterall so anything's possible :P**

**Read and see if you like and drop me a review with your thoughts and suggestions.**

The pain was unreal it was like someone had injected fire into all of my bones so I screwed up my eyes and grinded my teeth to stop me from crying out in agony. I let the odd growl escape my throat well; it was more of a whimper really and I suddenly got the weird sensation of floating so I risked opening my eyes quickly and I saw that Emmett was carrying me with the upmost care. What had happened to me? I remembered Esme being in danger and me flying at Taro and falling off the edge of the cliff. That was it, now I remembered; I hit my back so I tried to wiggle my feet, nothing so I was temporarily paralyzed but I should be walking around I'm a vampire I heal quickly. It was then it struck me I moved my hand to the left side of my neck and felt where a huge chunk of flesh had been ripped out which meant I was in for a whole load of pain and If I was going to recover from this I was going to be doing it slowly. My ribs ached so I tried to stop breathing but it's so hard when it's become a habit so I gave up with that one and I put up with the pain. My body began to shake involuntarily and I was getting weaker and I could hear the concern in Emmett's voice as he called to Esme and I felt her touch my forehead lightly and whisper that I was going to be okay and after that I heard or felt nothing, I'm guessing that I passed out.

I opened my eyes again but couldn't concentrate for the blinding pain in my back and head but I managed to turn my head slightly and I realised that I was in the living room spread across the couch, a pillow under my head and a blanket up to my waist. I noticed that I had a black vest on and my 'lounge around' sweats on that I usually wore when I got the day off and I spent it with Esme. She must have changed my clothes because from what I vaguely remember my grey polo shirt was torn apart and my jeans ripped. I still couldn't move my legs and I let out a low growl which ended up being a moan when my ribs kicked back and hurt for that stupid idea and I finally saw my beautiful wife smiling at me,

"Hey baby how are you feeling? You've been through the wars we thought we were going to lose you at one point," Her expression changed in half a second to furious and she slapped me sending my head flying to my right and adding to the pain, "You Idiot! What were you thinking I could have fought him off and you go and throw yourself off a cliff?"

"I wasn't thinking," I managed to reply with difficulty as my ribs were so sore.

"You have no idea how much pain you put me through thinking I was going to lose you, how many tears I cried, how long I stared at your grey looking body, how much I prayed for you to survive." She began to sob and I wrapped my hand around hers in an effort to comfort her, I didn't have the strength to do much else.

"I'm sorry," I stared into her teary eyes, "I love you"

"Love you too" she placed herself next to me snuggled into my better of the two sides with one hand on my stomach and the other entwined in mine. There we waited until the rest of them got home.

Emmett walked through the door first and, noticing that I was awake, ran over and gave me a light hug and soon the others followed. Renesmee was last and she hugged me the longest telling me how she kept my study super tidy for me and it was her who put the cast on my leg, which I hadn't noticed was there, and that she had made sure that I had crutches for when I needed them. We carried on talking but we were cut short by Bella who, carrying two reinforced cups fully equipped with straws, sat herself at my feet and smiled.

"Breakfast time for Grandpa and Nessie." She handed me the cup first and I took a slow drink of the blood that was inside, it felt so good to drink but I noticed that Renesmee had turned her nose up at it

"Hey if Grandpa has to drink it like this then you do," I smiled and she seemed to comply and drank it with me and even finished off mine when my body began to hurt too much and I didn't want to drink anymore. I put my head on Esme's lap and she stroked my forehead and played with my hair.

Over the next few days I was able to drink more blood but I always left a little in the bottom so that Nessie could finish it and my ribs didn't seem to ache as much as long as I didn't breathe too hard or fast. Some feeling had returned to my legs and the wound on my neck began to scar lightly, though not visible to human eyes, and I could move my toes slightly. Esme stayed by my side and kept me sane I really was the worst patient ever, I got grouchy at times and had some pretty bad teenage mood swings but I was only twenty three when I died so I was only technically only just out of my teens so I could blame them on that.

I read some Shakespeare to Renesmee when she demanded me too, she really loved Romeo and Juliet and had obviously gained Edwards liking for the Bard and classical music as she always seemed to play it to me when I apparently looked a bit down and depressed and I couldn't help but smile at her when she got frustrated when I couldn't keep up with her constant nattering to me. Suddenly, to my relief and to my ears, she stopped and climbed over me and laid beside me on the couch with her head on my chest and she brought her hands up to my neck and looked at me as if asking for permission so I nodded in consent and her warm fingers touched my icy cold neck and immediately images of when I was hurt flashed through my mind, all of the bits that I couldn't remember, Esme in danger, me falling off the cliff, Taro biting into my neck, and me laying helpless in Emmett's arms as he carried me home. She had seen it all and now she had realised that I couldn't remember and shared it with me. She took her hands away and smiled.

"Thank you Nessie, that's really helpful but how did you see it all?" I enquired

"I was on Jacob's back and he panicked when you went over the edge and ran to see if you were ok but Emmett went and got you," She smiled again and it almost made my dead heart start beating again it was so beautiful, "Right Grandpa I've had enough of you being laid on here come on you're getting up." She demanded and put on her serious face which looked so much like Edwards it made me giggle. Before I could argue she had hold of both my hands and she pulled me up off the couch into a standing position and shoved two crutches under my arms and I lifted my broken leg off the ground slightly and hopped with the aid of the crutches near to her. The pain in my back was excruciating.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing it just hurts my back, I think it's a little early to be standing up yet."

"Suck it up Grandpa; now you're not sitting down until mommy and the others get back, in fact come on, we are going outside."

I just gave in and did as I was told she seemed to have some sort of authoritive tone in her voice and I didn't want to argue and it was very painful as I hopped around on my crutches after her but I laughed the pain away and decided I would suffer in silence tonight. We came to a halt when the jeeps came back and the rest of the family climbed out of them seemingly in shock at me standing.

"Carlisle wow you're up how?" Alice quizzed

"Renesmee made me," was all I could manage before I let out a little chuckle, "She's had me out here for hours."

"How's the pain?" Edward asked concerned he could hear my thoughts and me constantly screaming in my head every time I moved I didn't want to worry Esme so I replied that it was bearable and told Edward through my thoughts not to mention it to Esme.

"Well let's get you inside darling I think you've had enough for one day." The sound of her voice made me weak at the knees and she scooped me up in her arms and carried me up the stairs, I was sure this was meant to be the other way around but nonetheless I enjoyed it, and she set me carefully on the bed and laid next to me and as we sat and cuddled I knew that tomorrow was going to be another hard day.

**So what do y'all think? Love it hate it or totally want to murder me in my sleep?**

**Also, I like critisism but _NOT _on my spelling or punctuation because I already know its pants but it dosen't stop you reading the story.**

**Review please I like to hear others thoughts and suggestions**

**Peace out... T E A M C A R L I S L E ! ! ! xx :D**


	2. Walking again

**Right next chapter, bit shorter than the first.**

**Remeber to Review if you liked it :)**

I woke with pain all down my right leg, I had been asleep another indicator that I was not in good shape, and realised that it was due to Esme moving my leg in various directions I'm guessing her version of physiotherapy and it was painful but that's what I expected I had healed from a broken spine and now my leg was making up for it sending stabbing pains up the side of my body. I let out a low grunt and caught her attention

"Hey baby, I'm just trying to keep your leg moving it felt a little stiff this morning and Edward suggested I moved it." I couldn't help but look into her beautiful golden eyes and think about how lucky I was, truth was I hadn't heard most of her last sentence, and I couldn't keep myself from beaming back at her, a smile I don't normally do as you can see my sharp pointed teeth or 'fangs' they are widely regarded as I was still puzzled to this day how mine were visible but none of the kids or Esme's in fact were. She leaned down to hug my neck and looked at me when I didn't return the affection.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Esme take the cast on my leg off I don't think I need it. It's my back that hurts not my legs." She seemed to ponder the thought for a second or two

"Okay but only if you're sure I mean I don't want you to hurt yourself more." I just smiled in response and she ripped it off in one clean, fluid movement and it was a relief to have air to my leg again. I wiggled my toes before slowly sliding my legs off the bed and shakily standing up and grabbing the crutches. I was right it wasn't my leg that hurt that much it was my back and I could pretty much put my weight on the leg properly and walk but I still, for now, needed the crutches for support.

A few more days passed and the pain in my ribs had completely subsided and the pain in my back was becoming barely noticeable and I could now walk without the aid of crutches however I still limped but I could run fairly normally at a human pace so we had all agreed that I could go back to work in a few more days to catch up on my paper work as I was sure that there was pile upon pile on my desk waiting for my attention. I couldn't really use a cover story as I had a very distinct limp, the type you only get if you have broken your spine and recovered from it, so I would just say that I had had an accident whilst taking the kids hiking and had to recover at home. They wouldn't ask me many more questions or look into it further and I made sure of this by asking Alice. I continued to read books and stories to Renesmee, usually with the added company of Jacob, until they were both asleep and I took my chance to be alone with the others and to talk about the recent events as I could see that they had been troubled by it. It saddened me to hear how they all felt to see their only father figure hurt and helpless but they all assured me that they coped and were so glad that I pulled through and that they prayed for my when I was at my worst and It was nice to hear that my children cared deeply for me.

I was playing in the field high in the mountain, where we usually play baseball or football, with Renesmee as she had taken it upon herself to make sure that I regained my inhuman speed back so she was chasing me and insisted that we stopped every twenty minutes so that she could check my back to make sure I wasn't in pain and she made Edward read my mind to confirm it. Bless her; she would make a good doctor perhaps even better than me she knew just how much pressure to apply to sore areas and she could manoeuvre bones back into place, she had done my leg, and she could make plaster casts and apply bandages extremely well. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she had a brain age older than her physical appearance and she never ceased to amaze me even when she agreed to eat some human food because she liked the smell of the pizza that I was waving in her face, however she did give me the dirtiest, most evil look I have ever seen a female give, even Esme. I snapped out of my trance when a shooting pain flew up my back and I let out a little whimper but Renesmee was already prepared and she began to massage the bottom of my back and told me that I was being a wimp and to pull myself together. Her bedside manner was something to be desired.

**Peace out**

**Carlisle's little stalker- Sam xx :D**


	3. On the mend

**So next chapter is up and I decided to give Esme and Carlisle page time to 'sort things out' with eachother.**

**Carlisle is on the med woohoo! :D**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, you know who you are, you have really made my day.**

**Hope I don't disappoint :S**

I had now figured out that if I didn't sit or lay in certain positions that my back didn't trouble me however, sometimes it was worth the pain to lay next to Esme and I seemed to get better at blocking it out or giving Edward a headache with my thoughts of the it. Esme was sat on the sofa and I had my head on her lap and was stretched the full length, something that annoyed the kids as they couldn't sit down, with my knees slightly bent to try and help with some of the pain. It was more of a dull throbbing now but it still hurt and I still had my limp which annoyed me deeply but I barely noticed the throbbing in my back when Esme was around because my feelings for her were uncontrollable but yet I could spend hours in the hospital looking and dealing with blood and it never bothered me but when I see Esme, I fall apart and go back to a loved up teenager. I still had my childish moments where I would play video games or annoy Esme to the point where she threatened to tear me to pieces and I always reminded her that I may be centuries old on the inside but outside I was barely out of my teens.

She was running her fingers through my hair and her other hand was tightly entwined with mine but she suddenly stopped when Emmett left the room to go play with Renesmee outside, we were alone.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you," I got the impression that she was trying to word it nicely, "About the other week, you know, when you got hurt."

"What is there to talk about you saw the whole thing?" I questioned now deeply interested

"Why did you do that, I mean get in the way, you knew I could have handled Taro and none of us would have been hurt. You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you being carried in Emmett's arms like that Carlisle, I just couldn't stop screaming and crying it was like having my heart ripped out and burned. I," she paused for a moment, "We thought you were going to die you were sweating and shaking so much it took two of us to hold you down and when you woke you looked so weak and fragile and I just hope that none of the kids have to go through that because I wouldn't wish it on the most evil of creatures." She was starting to shake and sob so I sat up and cupped her face in my hands and put my forehead on hers.

"Esme I'm so sorry I'm just so protective over you and I always will be its like when I first saw you a force seemed to pull me towards you and I couldn't bear to be apart from you and I couldn't forget you and I tried so hard and when I had to change you..." She interrupted me before I could finish

"Carlisle we have been over this a thousand times and the answer is still the same. I wouldn't have it any other way but to be with you forever and I will always love you no matter what just please don't get hurt again."

"I'll try." I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face and we kissed passionately for what felt like eternity until we were interrupted by Jasper.

"Erm it's not cool to see your mom and dad getting off on the couch and the feelings that are coming from you guys are unbelievable. Could you like take it down a notch?" He was more pleading than asking

"Sorry Jazz." I did my human cough and awkward grin that seemed to get me out of many situations. I rolled back onto my side and let Esme snuggle into my chest whilst I played with the waves in her hair.

The kids were outside sat on the grass at the back of the house and I could hear them talking about Nessie and about us.

"Esme and Carlisle just seem to radiate happiness and love. They're just so perfect for each other." I heard Alice say

"Yeah I like it when his eyes light up when he comes home from work and he sees her, he's like a love sick teenager, in fact, so is Esme to tell ya the truth I mean, they're more loved up than all of us put together man." That was definitely Emmett he always referred to me as the 'love sick teenager'.

"Doesn't help that he's undeniably gorgeous if I had that coming home to me I'd be all loved up." I smirked at Bella's remark

"Even better looking than me?" I heard Edward mumble

"Sorry babe, it's the blonde hair it just makes me go all goo goo when I see him." They all began to laugh hysterically and I couldn't help letting out a little chuckle I was glad to know that my blonde hair still amazed Bella.

"Yes you are undeniably handsome." Esme was now staring into my eyes and smiling. We began to kiss again

"Oh god they're at it again." Jasper moaned

"Carlisle please can you keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward chimed in.

I was just teasing now.

**So what do y'all think? It was actually really hard to write this :/ but I hope I did them justice and I added a bit of humour into the mix.**

**Drop me a Review :)**

**carlisles little stalker- sam xx**


	4. Back to work

**Hellooo again :) another chapter up but this is my last that i have written so y'all will just have to wait for another update though it shouldn't be too long :)**

**Thanks to Carlisle1234 for your reviews it has been maily them that have spurred me on to write more :D**

**So Carlisle is going back to work...**

I will admit that Esme and I spent most of the night kissing and what a fine night it was too but I knew deep down that she was scared to let me go to work the following morning and to be honest I was a little scared too as I had been away for just over two months and I needed a good cover up story. I still had my limp much to my dismay so I proceeded to throw myself around the bedroom like a child until I got it out of my system and I glided down the stairs, I now could walk and run at a slightly inhuman pace but not yet my full speed, and gave Esme and Nessie a kiss goodbye and got in the car and drove to the hospital.

I winced as I got out of the car but I soon noticed that most of my regular female fans were staring with huge grins spread across their faces although they knew that I only had eyes for one woman they forever lived in hope. I limped my way to the reception where Sasha sat moodily and sad looking, she hated her job, but her face lightened up when she saw me.

"Carlisle wow you look...different." I smirked; she liked to comment on my fashion choice for the day and I almost forgot that I was wearing baggy sweats, sneakers, a rather tight white t-shirt that Esme had insisted that I wore and a zip up hoodie that I had left unzipped.

"Ah well, I'm not on duty just going to give the paper work some TLC that I'm sure it needs I've been told strictly no stressful work." I leaned forward on the desk and winced not such a good idea.

"Yeah I heard you had quite a bad accident when you took the kids camping."

"I was helping Esme over a rock and I slipped I was quite lucky though it could have been a lot worse I got off lightly." I smiled back at her. Sasha was probably one of the only females that I could tolerate in the hospital as she knew I was taken and understood the boundaries sure she had a little flirt every now and then but it was harmless fun. I noticed Rick walking down the hallway and nodded to show that I had seen him.

"Hey Cullen how are you man heard you nearly killed yourself," He exaggerated so much but it amused me nonetheless, "Come on I'll walk with you to your office and you can tell me what the hell you did to yourself," He seemed to notice my limp straight away, "That's a nasty limp you got there." He seemed to be concerned.

"Broke my leg and just got the cast off and I hurt my back pretty bad but it's on the mend and I should be ok. Cracked a few ribs as well but I should have been more careful I just lost my footing and fell I was out for a good few days," I laughed, "Wasn't really worth it to be fair."

"Damn you were lucky man but still it's nice to have you back and you can so tell Cullen's in the building. Your hot news already I tell you, man your blessed with your unnatural good looks and you stay loyal to one woman? Amazing." We had reached my office and I was glad that he hadn't pressed the topic of my injuries any further I tapped him on the shoulder and as her turned around to leave he smiled

"Cullen."

"Yeah?"

"Do you look good in anything you wear?" he chuckled

"I guess I do Rick, it's a gift." I winked as I opened the door to my office and stumbled in for all the paper work there was so much I was tempted to walk back out and leave it but I decided that I better not and I might as well just get on with it.

After about an hour I gave up the piles didn't seem to be getting any smaller and if I could get cramp I was sure that my arm would have been ready to fall off and to make matters worse I was missing Esme it seems that my days off work being spent constantly with her had affected me and now it was back to where I couldn't stand to be without her. I sighed loudly and had an idea, without thinking I threw my pen on the desk and closed the door behind me. I made my way towards Sasha I knew she would cover for me.

"Hey Sash I'm going to get Esme a present could you cover for me?" I used my best puppy eyes on her

"Sure Carlisle if anyone asks you're in your office and not to be disturbed." She smiled

"You're the best don't let anyone tell you any different." I limped forward and checked that no one was looking and slipped out the front entrance and made my way to the jewellers down the street.

I saw the bracelet in the window before I had even got there so it was a quick trip and I also bought Sasha the thumb ring she had been saving for, she deserved it she always covered for me when any of the kids came or Esme and I had to slip out to talk.

When I got back Sash signalled to Rick who was approaching down the hallway so I flew round to the front desk and pretended to look busy.

"Hey Cullen I thought you were doing paper work?"

"Need another pen, mine ran out." I smiled a really bad cover up but it worked

"That much huh," I nodded in agreement, "We'll I gotta go busy day today." I was so glad when he walked off and I presented Sasha with her gift before showing her Esme's.

"She'll love it and you seriously didn't have to get me this."

"No I wanted to because you always cover for me and you deserve it Sash," I let her pull me into a hug, "I'm going to go soon anyway see you tomorrow."

"Okay one question though, how does she cope with you been so godamn cold?"

"I don't think she notices anymore." I chuckled.

I had a bit more conversation with her before leaving today had done me good I felt refreshed and finally able to go home to the woman I loved dearly. As I approached the house I asked Edward in my thoughts to get Esme to wait outside for me and assured him that I was fine and I saw her stood in the rain waiting for me. I got out of the car and was pulled into a kiss before I had time to blink.

"Here...this...is...for...you." I managed to say between kisses she pulled away when she saw the bracelet with the heart shaped diamonds dangling elegantly from the band and written along the clasp was '_Forever and always mine' _

"Oh Carlisle it's absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed and it looked even better against her pale skin she pulled me into another kiss.

There we stood kissing in the rain just like on our honeymoon.

**So what do you think? Review :)**

**and i found the most gorgeous pic of peters body from supernova... i will definately never see carlisle in the same way again :P**

**Carlisle's little stalker- sam xx**


	5. Human Moment

**Hellooo again :)**

**Right this is going to be the final chapter of this story for now as i have another floating around in my head and i need the room for school work lol.**

**Not all is lost, this will be carried on at some point, just not now**

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me honestly and i hope you like this chapter and hopefully my next story.**

I didn't sleep that night which meant one of two things; I was finally on the mend or the other I'll leave up to your imagination.

The kids an Esme needed to go hunting so I got the pleasure of looking after Nessie on my day off after I had been forced into an agreement with Rick that I did one day at work and two off until my limp got better. It was getting better and I had argued and argued to the point where I thought I was going to growl at him but then I stopped myself as humans don't usually do this when they are angry and I gave in and just went with his decision and I could see no point in taking it any further. I was propped up on the couch half reading one of my huge books on the human anatomy and half watching Nessie as she attempted to make a house out of a deck of cards and giggling inwardly as she seemed to get more and more stressed when they kept collapsing. Finally she gave up

"Grandpa I can't do it. Stupid deck of cards why can't I do it actually don't answer that it's because I don't have vampire speed so I can't catch them before they fall." She screwed her face up in disgust. I glided over to sit beside her and offer her a few words of wisdom and I put my hands on top of hers and began to organise the cards as I talked

"Nessie you don't need vampire reflexes to do this all you need is steady hands, see I'm moving at human speed here and they're not falling over." She watched my hands as they guided hers and we stacked the cards until there were only a few left

"Yeah but Grandpa you're a doctor you have to have steady hands and you don't have to breathe so you have an advantage," she moaned

"Am I breathing now?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes."

"Well there you go and if you look really closely you'll see that my hands aren't touching yours anymore and you're almost at the top." She looked amazed

"Wh...wow. I mean...like how did you do that?"

"Nessie, I had many of these conversations with your mother about how being a vampire isn't necessarily a good thing and I have my subtle ways of showing people things." She nodded her head

"Yeah and I'm the freak not a vampire and not human." I cupped her face and forced her to look into my eyes

"You're not a freak you are so special to all of us and we wouldn't have you any other way. I wouldn't describe you as a freak I would say you just have the best of both worlds and a better chance at a normal life than we will ever have." I felt her warm arms wrap around me and she pushed me over and put her head on my chest where my heart should've been beating.

"Grandpa I heard everyone else's story with all the gory details how come I never hear yours?"

"It's not a story for a young child to hear and besides I can't remember most of it," I lied

"What about this," she rubbed her hands over the rough scar over my throat, not the side that Taro ripped out, "This is where it bit you isn't it. Don't lie because seriously grandpa you're real bad at lying and I mean real bad."

I chuckled before replying, "Yes Nessie and I can honestly tell you it was excruciatingly painful." She ran her fingers over it a few more times and didn't seem to want to ask any more questions to my relief. We stayed relaxed laid on the floor for what felt like hours talking about boys, mainly Jacob, what she would have to do at school, the people I worked with and some of my experiences in the earlier years of my life.

"What colour were your eyes when you were human?" she asked inquisitively

"Green I think, like my fathers."

"I bet you looked real cute with green eyes. There would have been no way that Nan Esme would be able to resist you," she giggled, "Come on, you must know you're handsome like gorgeous even without the help of being a vampire." She beamed at me and I could see that she had an idea, "Wait here I have a perfect idea."

She dashed off upstairs to her spare room and I could hear all sorts of banging and clattering and her cursing under her breath because she couldn't find something. She returned about ten minutes later with a tube of foundation and some contact lenses.

"I'm gonna make you human." She looked at me with her biggest puppy eyes and I swear she had some of Jaspers powers because before long I was getting foundation dabbed on my face and my hair being pulled in every direction possible.

"How did you used to have your hair?"

"Sort of with a middle parting so it hung down near my eyebrows." She fixed it up in no time, so a doctor and a beautician, she really was blessed. She finished and sat back and stared at me.

"Grandpa Wow you look amazing you look so young and wow... Nan Esme's gonna have a fit like oh my god you are actually gorgeous. Amazing, wow, oh my gosh." She actually seemed mesmerised by what she saw. I stood up to look in the mirror and took a step back at the sight in front of me it was like I had never died I felt human again I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening downstairs and Esme's familiar scent flew up my nose. I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot and Nessie whispered for me to put my head down so they couldn't see my reflection in the mirror. I heard Esme's footsteps stop.

"Nessie what happened is he ok why is he stood over there?" she asked concerned

"He's fine just go give him a hug."

I felt Esme's arms snake around my chest and her head bury itself in my shoulder and I slowly raised my head so that it could be seen in the mirror. She gasped and spun me around

"Carlisle..." was all she was capable of saying

"Esme you never saw me human so Nessie and I thought we'd give you a chance."

"Your eyes, they're beautiful. You're beautiful I just wish we could've met sooner you really were the perfect human a wasted life."

"It was until I found you. If I'd stayed as this perfect human then we never would have met and I wouldn't be stood here and we wouldn't have our family we wouldn't be us." The venom in me was starting to dissolve the contacts and the makeup.

"You're right but you are beautiful Carlisle and I can't thank you enough for giving me this moment to see my husband for the man he was this is the ultimate gift." We shared a kiss and I heard Nessie trudge upstairs mumbling about privacy and I scooped up Esme and took her outside and laid on the grass beside her with our skin sparkling like diamonds.

"You know Carlisle, I think I prefer you as a vampire." She said as she traced patterns on my chest.

"Why?"

"Because if I'd seen you as a human looking like that I would have been overcome with lust and probably killed you instantly. You're hair is amazing it brings out your eyes and the youth in your face," she played with the strands dangling near my eyebrow, "you don't look a day over twenty three." She added

We laughed and talked about all of our memories together until the sun went down and the stars blanketed the sky.

**Soooo what did y'all think, same old same old drop me a review**

**Next story up soon**

**love yas sam xx**


End file.
